


A journey of a hundred miles

by CamaradeCactus



Series: Mes couples préférés (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chaque chapitre est sur un couple différent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Trois phrases pour exprimer leur amour.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Banchina/Yasopp (One Piece), Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Reiju, Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece), Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Nojiko, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Series: Mes couples préférés (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385674
Kudos: 8





	1. Sabo x Kuina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A journey of a hundred miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998958) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



D'aussi loin que Sabo se souvînt, Kuina avait toujours été une personne sévère ; elle était directe, les dures vérités qu'elle délivrait n'étaient jamais embellies par des mots doux et ses regards noirs pouvaient être assez menaçants pour faire trembler tous ceux qu'elle estimait indigne de recevoir sa gentillesse.

Les gens ne connaissaient que ce côté-là de Kuina, personne ne savait comment elle était lorsqu'elle était chez elle, avec ses amis ou avec sa famille, mais Sabo, lui qui la connaissait depuis leur enfance, connaissait cet autre côté ; il savait à quoi ressemblait ses sourires, avait entendu son rire plusieurs fois et il chérissait les rares larmes qu'elle avait pleurées.

Et alors qu'il mettait un genoux au sol, une boîte de velours entre les mains et levant timidement les yeux vers elle, il se jura qu'il continuerait de découvrir d'autres côtés de Kuina pour le reste de sa vie.


	2. Zoro x Luffy

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Zoro à l'enthousiasme de Luffy, ni à la dévotion qu'il avait pour son équipage, ses idées folles (et ses plans encore plus fous) et ses décisions terribles.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il suivrait un homme plus jeune – un _garçon_ – sans aucune hésitation et serait prêt à donner sa vie pour lui, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne avant de lui mettre son katana sous la gorge pour avoir sous-entendu qu'il pouvait être aussi imprudent.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils fuyaient une nouvelle fois la Marine et que le rire de Luffy résonnait au travers du bateau, recouvrant les cris de ses amis, Zoro pensa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ; il aimait cette nouvelle vie plus que tout au monde et il aimait encore plus l'imbécile qu'était son capitaine.


	3. Sanji x Nami

Lorsque Sanji était parti pour Whole Cake Island, il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Luffy et les autres ; après tout, au fond de lui il ne s'était jamais senti libre, il y avait une partie de lui qui savait que le fantôme de sa famille ne le laisserait jamais vivre sa propre vie.

Pourtant, alors que Luffy criait son nom et que Nami l'enlaçait, pleurant en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'ils ne viendraient pas le chercher, qu'ils ne le suivraient pas jusqu'au bout du monde juste pour qu'il reste avec eux. Il enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de Nami, espérant que ce geste arrive à transmettre ses sentiments, et essaya de ne pas pleurer – plus jamais il n'essaierait de les laisser, de _la_ laisser.


	4. Nojiko x Koala

« **Il faut qu'on parle** , dit Nojiko et Koala n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. »

Leur relation était encore toute récente, elles avaient à peine commencé à se connaître, elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine déjà, pas alors que Nojiko était la petite-amie parfaite : gentille, attentionnée, drôle et tellement _sexy_.

« **Je pense vraiment que la robe de Nami est beaucoup trop serrée** , surtout au niveau de sa poitrine, ajouta Nojiko et Koala poussa un soupir de soulagement ; évidemment que Nojiko ne la plaquerait pas maintenant, elle ne causerait pas une scène au mariage de sa sœur ( _c'était naïf de ma part_ , penserait Koala deux heures plus tard lorsque sa petite-amie giflerait le marié pour avoir fait pleurer Nami de joie.) »


	5. Shanks x Buggy

Il y avait des nuits où Buggy ne pouvait pas dormir, des nuits où il restait éveillé, réfléchissant au passé et, même s'il essayait de ne pas le faire, il pensait parfois à cet idiot de Shanks.

Il se remémorait sans cesse la nuit où il lui avait gâché la vie, ses rêves, le faisant presque s'étouffer avec ce fruit du démon et le transformant en une personne qui ne pouvait même pas faire ce que tous les gosses pouvaient : nager.

 _J'espère que tu crèveras en t'étouffant_ , disait-il, les yeux fixant l'océan, mais au fond il savait qu'il se mentait – Grandline était un océan où tout était possible et tous les jours il ouvrait le journal avec appréhension, espérant qu'il n'apprendrait pas un malheur concernant cet homme.


	6. Hermep x Kobby

Au début, Hermep ne s'était pas préoccupé de ces symptômes, il pensait juste que son corps avait du mal à se remettre de son entraînement et réagissait d'une manière inhabituelle : parfois il avait chaud sans aucune raison (une légère fièvre, avait-il pensé naïvement), ses mains tremblaient et il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement.

Puis il s'était rendu compte que ses symptômes n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il était avec Kobby.

Et un jour, lorsque Kobby se tourna vers lui, le remerciant pour il ne savait quoi et souriant doucement, Hermep comprit qu'il avait un problème ; pire en fait, _il était amoureux_.


	7. Roger x Rouge

Rouge n'avait jamais rêvé de vivre une vie paisible, si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas choisi d'épouser le roi des pirates. Elle rêvait d'aventures et de terres lointaines, elle ne voulait pas jouer à papa et maman dans un petit village pour le reste de sa vie.

Pourtant, alors que le docteur lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte, elle pouvait clairement voir leur vie, Roger tenant leur bébé, souriant et étant un père magnifique alors qu'elle était assise à cîté d'eux, heureuse et fière, et, étonnamment, elle se mit à espérer une vie aussi paisible.


	8. Katakuri x Ichiji

Ichiji avait toujours été le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus intelligent, le meilleur dans tout et personne ne l'avait jamais battu dans quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il rencontra Katakuri, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec une _armoire à glace_ : extrêmement grand, intimidant et ne parlant que si nécessaire.

Ichiji n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de trouver un partenaire, mais alors qu'il fixait Katakuri et ses énormes biceps, son cerveau ne pouvait que lui fournir qu'une seule information : _sexy_.


	9. Niji x Cosette

Si on avait dit à Cosette qu'elle finirait par sortir avec un des fils Vinsmoke, elle aurait ri. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par épouser Vinsmoke _Niji_ , elle aurait ri encore plus fort et aurait probablement pleuré en se roulant par terre.

Pourtant, alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt, un sourire timide aux lèvres qui n'était pas du tout dans son caractère, Cosette ne rit pas, non, elle sourit à peine, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes de joie, et pensa qu'elle avait trouvé le mari le plus beau et adorable de la planète.


	10. Usopp x Kaya

Même si elle ne pouvait pas envoyer ses lettres, Kaya adorait faire semblant d'écrire à Usopp et ses amis.

Une fois par semaine, elle s'asseyait à son bureau et écrivait ce qu'il se passait dans le village : elle parlait des trois enfants qui devenaient des hommes, de Merry, d'elle-même et, parfois, elle lui disait combien il lui manquait. Puis elle mettait sa lettre dans une enveloppe et avant de la glisser dans un tiroir en souriant paisiblement alors qu'elle imaginait sa vie en tant que guerrier le plus courageux des mers – et, même si la plupart du temps elle était heureuse pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour où il rentrerait enfin.


	11. Lucci x Paulie

Deux ans après les événements d'Enies Lobby, Paulie pouvait assurément dire que sa vie était un vrai foutoir. Devant les autres, il était un homme heureux, un bon travailleur et un super ami, mais quand il était seul, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher de penser, il se rappelait toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à rire avec Kaku, à rougir dès qu'il voyait les jupes courtes de Kalifa et à boire au bar de Blueno.

En journée, il faisait semblant d'aller bien, mais dès que la nuit tombait, il se souvenait de toutes ces soirées qu'il avait passées avec Lucci et ces moments où il avait parfois rêvé d'un futur où ils parleraient de leur relation à leur amis – et ces nuits étaient les pires, parce qu'il savait désormais qu'elles n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination et que Lucci n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose.


	12. Reiju x Pudding

Pudding ne savait pas que tomber amoureuse pouvait être aussi douloureux. Elle ne pouvait que regarder de loin l'homme qu'elle aimait se plier en quatre pour une autre femme et elle se demandait si c'était ça, l'amour – être l'esclave d'un autre, que ce soit comme Sanji l'était, ou comme elle-même l'était, étant donné qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne ferait que le regarder de loin, trop effrayée d'être rejetée.

L'amour était douloureux et c'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait – ou du moins elle pensait qu'elle détestait l'amour, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Reiju qui n'eut qu'à lui offrir un de ses magnifiques sourires pour que Pudding sache qu'elle finirait probablement par passer pour une imbécile elle aussi (même si ce n'était pas si grave tant que l'autre femme la remarquait).


	13. Yasopp x Bankina

On avait souvent dit à Bankina qu'elle ne devrait pas épouser Yasopp ; un pirate ne ferait jamais un bon mari, un bon père, il avait probablement plusieurs femmes dans tout East Blue et elle serait incapable de dire s'il était sincère avec elle ou non.

Mais Bankina n'était pas le genre à changer d'avis, elle était têtue et Yasopp était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Elle savait qu'ils ne passeraient pas leur vie ensemble, il était un homme libre et elle ne lui demanderait jamais de rester avec elle – voyager autour du monde était ce qui le rendait heureux et son bonheur était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
